


The Beauty of the Sky

by FanaticFangirl2602



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Claire and Jim ditch Trollmarket for some alone time, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, cuteness, cuz it's about time they got to be by themselves dang it, i love my ship, so spoilers kinda but not really, takes place right after "Homecoming"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticFangirl2602/pseuds/FanaticFangirl2602
Summary: Small, giddy giggles escape Claire as she races down the tunnel. The sound of her steps echo off the rocky walls, combining with those of the second human fleeing Trollmarket. When she looks to her left, she sees Jim keeping pace with her, a wide grin on his face. He shakes his head and laughs quietly while she pulls out her staff.“Blinky is so gonna let us have it later,” he says as they slow to a stop, but despite the foreboding words, he doesn’t sound regretful.





	The Beauty of the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> _"You should write a Jlaire one shot. It could be about their first date after becoming official or sneaking out of Trollmarket to get some time to themselves."_
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to the lovely [creepslayerzz](https://creepslayerzz.tumblr.com) on Tumblr for providing me with this cute prompt! It was just what I need to start writing for this fandom!

Small, giddy giggles escape Claire as she races down the tunnel. The sound of her steps echo off the rocky walls, combining with those of the second human fleeing Trollmarket. When she looks to her left, she sees Jim keeping pace with her, a wide grin on his face. He shakes his head and laughs quietly while she pulls out her staff.

“Blinky is so gonna let us have it later,” he says as they slow to a stop, but despite the foreboding words, he doesn’t sound regretful.

She extends the staff. “He’ll understand,” she promises, her lips pulling up into an easy smile. “Everyone needs a break now and then. And it’s been forever since it’s just been the two of us.”

The Trollhunter quickly nods. “Agreed.”

He takes her free hand in his and squeezes gently. The light provided by the gems in the wall of the tunnel makes his blue eyes bright, so bright they almost glow. Grinning softly at her, Jim asks, “So, where to?”

“Already decided,” Claire chirps. Seeing his expression turn curious, she can’t help smirking. “It’s a surprise. You’ll see.”

Holding the shadow staff out in front of them, she summons the magic it possesses. A second after she feels the familiar, powerful electricity run through her, a swirling portal appears in front of the two teens. She shoots a quick, enthusiastic look at Jim, then leads the way in.

They step out onto the soft grass of a familiar hill. Wasting no times, she immediately shrinks the staff and places it into her purse. Flashing an excited smile at Jim, she starts moving. “Come on!” She urges eagerly, pulling him forward.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” He laughs and follows her up the path.

The make their way around thick trees and step over bottles careless people tossed away. It doesn’t take very long before they near the clearing Claire has in mind. The closer they get, the more her excitement rises.

Right before it’s in sight, she spins around face him. Bouncing forward and backward on her feet, she grins at the boy. “Ready?”

“Absolutely,” Jim answers confidentially, returning the grin. It turns sheepish after second. “Maybe. Probably. What, exactly, are we doing?”

Claire doesn’t answer. Instead, she starts dragging him forward the rest of the way. Unprepared, he stumbles over a rock when they suddenly start moving again. “Whoa! Claire, what…?”

He trails off once he sees. She releases his hand and steps aside, biting her lower lip in an attempt to contain her smile. (It doesn’t work.) She takes it in. Takes him in. She takes in his wide eyes and the childlike wonder in them, the way his mouth is hanging slightly open, the awe written all over his features. It’s a nice sight. Nicer than the one she was showing him now, in her opinion.

In front of them, the sun sets, painting the sky hues of dark pink and orange as it leaves. The city of Arcadia is laid out beneath them, twinkling as lights turn on one by one. The moon can already be seen off to the right, basking in the day’s last rays of sunlight. It won’t be long before the stars come out.

After giving him a moment, she slowly walks up to his side and playfully nudges his arm. “I figured it’s been awhile since you’ve seen one,” she tells him, voice soft as she looks over their city. Their home. “I don’t know if you’ve already taken the time to watch the sun set… but I figured this spot is special to us anyway, so…” Now it’s her turn to trail off. A lot had happened on this hill. They’d shown Blinky his first sunset, they’d been attacked by golems, Angor Rot had trapped and marked Jim. Her favorite memory with this place has to be the last one. The night of Spring Fling, Jim had taken her here and they’d danced beneath the stars. Now that had been magical.

A comfortable silence settles over them. For this moment, no talking is needed. The sound of cars and trucks drifts up to them, accompanied by the chatter of birds as they fly home for the night. A small breeze shakes the tree leaves. Even with how late it is, the air is warm and comfortable, instead of bitter and cold. It’s an amazing evening to watch the sun go down. But what makes it truly great doesn’t have to do with the weather or the natural beauty of the sky.

Claire sneaks a glance at Jim. He’s stopped gaping by now. A small, content smile has taken its place. The awe is still there, but something else is too. Reverence. Gratefulness.

And she’s grateful too. Not for the stunning sight they came here to see though.

He must feel her staring, because he turns his head look at her. For a moment, the couple just gaze at each other. Then she swallows and breaks the silence with a whisper. “I’m really glad you’re back, Jim.”

Her heart races at the look he gives her. It’s soft and kind, and full of the same subtle thankfulness he had on his face when he was watching the sky. Now he’s looking at her like that and then some, like she herself is as magnificent as the sun.

His voice is as quiet as hers when he replies. “I am too, Claire.”

Blinky finds them shortly after that, just as the first stars make their appearance but the two will never know. The troll takes one look at the kids and smiles. Jim’s arm is wrapped around Claire, her head is resting on his shoulder. They didn’t hear him come and they don’t hear him leave.


End file.
